Names
by moshea
Summary: "We are not under any circumstances naming our child Liesl. The Bass Family Singers does not have the same ring as the Von Trapps. And none of us can sing." A fluffy one shot of Blair pregnancy.


**Hi! So I decided to put up this one shot! I am still writing Generation, it's just that the last chapter is taking me longer than I thought. I keep finsihing and then realizing I want to add this or delete that! I'm trying to make it a fitting end! SO I decided to upload a little one shot to perhaps tide you over until it's done!  
Just a little cute fluffly one-shot about Blair and Chuck when she's pregnant with Audrey and Charlie!**

* * *

"Blair." Chuck barked, following me up the stairs. "Come back here now."  
"No Chuck. I don't want to talk to you."  
"You're being ridiculous!" I walked faster. I reached the top of the stairs and turned towards him, "I will not argue with you."  
"This is not an argument! It was a discussion before you turned all emotional!"  
"I did no such thing!" I yelled at him, he rolled his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs towards me. When he reached me his eyes were blazing with humour. "This is NOT funny Chuck!"  
"It is a little Blair!"  
"No it is- Wait." Chuck's face immediately turned concerend.  
"What is it are you alright, is-"  
"We can't fight here."  
"What? Why?"  
"I've watched _Gone With The Wind_ far too many times to know that you never argue at the top of a staircase, espeically not while pregnant." I huffed away turning to our bedroom.  
"Blair.." Chuck groaned "fine then I'm ending this 'argument' here. We are not under any circumstances naming our child Liesl."  
"But Nate said..."  
"Nate is a grown man and his infatuation with that film is far too disturbing." Chuck said his eyes once more gleaming with held back laughter,  
"Chuck this really isn't funny!" She stomped her foot, and Chuck's mask broke, he broke into roaring laughter.  
"I'm sorry Blair but the way you decided to tell me, and what you're wearing!" She looked down, she was wearing what looked like one of the costumes from the _Sound of Music_. "And how you thought I would like the name Liesl is beyond me."  
"S said you'd love it!"  
"Of course she did, god forbid anyone disagree with you in your state."  
"Chuck you're so mean!" I began to cry and Chuck's face twisted into pain,  
"Blair I'm sorry I really am. But I also had come up with a name, you know how we agreed today was naming day." I sniffed  
"Yes."  
"Well do you want to hear mine?" I pouted  
"Yes."  
"Alright" he took a deep breath, "Audrey Holly Bass." Blair blinked,  
"But you said no Audrey Hepburn..." I mumbled hiding my smile,  
"I decided I'd rather her than Maria Von Trapp." He laughed again,  
"I am going to kill Nate for putting that stupid idea in my head. Stop Laughing." I forced my way out of his embrace, laughing still he grabbed my arm.  
"Blair I'm sorry, how can I make my insensitivity up to you."  
"I can think of a way."

* * *

"She was calling him!"  
"I know Blair." I cooed, rolling his eyes,  
"If only Mammy had heard her or Melly!" She sobbed into the tissue, "Oh no! Bonnie's on the pony! No Bonnie! Oh Chuck!" She clung to me and I rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"NO!" Blair almsot shrieked as Rhett Butler said good-bye to Scarlett "She loves you...you total...CAD!" I stifled a laughed at her choice of words, "Oh Chuck don't ever do that to me!" She sobbed,  
"Never." I kissed her forehead "never."  
"Oh Chuck can we name the baby Rhett!"  
"No Blair" Chuck deadpanned, "We decided on Charles Harold Bass remmeber, though why Charles I have no idea."  
"Because it's your name Chuck,"  
"I know that but-"  
"SHHH! She stared back at the screen as Chuck rolled his eyes once more. He watched as Blair mouthed Rhett's final line, and then held her tighter when she succeumbed to more sobs. "Why does he leave her! He shouldn't oh I always think he won't."  
"Blair darling it's a movie it doesn't change."  
"I know..."  
"ANd how many times have you seen it to know that it doesn't change." She looked down and pouted  
"About 50..." Chuck laughed and kissed her forehead. "Okay no Rhett but how about Ashley!"  
"Blair..."


End file.
